Reformatted
by ZealousZorro
Summary: Primus was the progenitor of the Cybertronians. When he dies then they become a dying race. Harry continues his work to preserve the Cybertronians.
1. Chapter 1

Reformatted Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers

Cybertron was dead and Primus knew it. Despite his attempts at peace, his children's war had all but destroyed his main body and it was time to move on.

Of course, Primus would leave a fragment of his spark in Cybertron's core in the event that his children revived his main body. Most of himself, not counting the semi-sentient part of himself in the Allspark, will move on and be reformatted. With one last silent farewell, Primus faded into the afterlife.

A long, long time in the future on a world far, far away a baby was born bearing a recycled soul. A certain black-haired, emerald-eyed boy on July 31, 1980. Unbeknownst to his new parents, Harry's eyes glowed blue once before becoming green once more.

One year later...

Voldemort watched with vague sick glee as Lily Potter fell, already dead by his hand. With that matter out of the way, he turned his attention to the sole Potter living and his reason to be out tonight. One vaguely defined child of prophecy, Harry Potter.

The baby was surprisingly quiet considering his mother was just murdered in front of him. Having Double checked the preparations for a new horcrux, Voldemort readied his wand for what would be, in his mind, the kill that would define the end of threats to him excluding Dumbledore.

With one glee filled "Avada Kedavra" a foreboding green light rocketed towards the baby with every intention of killing its target.

Or it would have, if not for one occurrence, Harry's eyes glowed blue. But not a blue found naturally on Earth but the distinct blue of energon or of a spark.

It must be noted that reincarnation affects only the memories of the soul and for some, like the god and creator of Cynertronians, it meant very little for stopping their awesome power. Normally Harry's magic would have reacted but his subconscious realized that it would be ineffective.

With a wave of his blue, glowing baby hand, Harry reflected the curse back to Voldemort and the power Harry had awoken went back to sleep until its master was either ready for it or its master was in danger.

From there, events followed through almost like many other similar universes. Eventually it all lead to Harry being found on his Aunt's doorstep in the morning after a November night with only a vaguely phrased letter to explain his presence.

The only notable consequence was an echo of Primus' and now Harry's power gaining the attention of a dying race, many light years away, towards Earth. Those on Earth though, assumed the humans were experimenting with the Allspark.

(A/N): Any criticisms are welcome but please no flaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Reformatted Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers

(A/N): Warning, there might be some disturbing content in this chapter for some so read at your own discretion.

Vernon had had just about enough of the freak's freakishness. Various vases and pictures breaking suddenly, the electricity going out randomly, and the boy's hair won't even be cut into a proper British hairstyle! It was so much for Vernon that he considered putting down the freak.

That is until Vernon saw him. He looked like your average Joe and often drove a nondescript black suburban through Surrey. When Vernon passed by him though, he realized the guy was definitely not normal but not a freak either.

The guy had this specific look in eyes more associated with looking at women not children, but that is how Vernon discovered the guy was a pedophile that could possibly get his Dudley. So Vernon decided to have a chat with him.

Vernon approached him on one of his presumed Sunday drives.

"Excuse me," he said, "but can I have a moment of your time?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

Vernon cut to the chase, "Look, I know you are one of those damn pedophiles but I want to make you a deal."

The other guy looked only mildly alarmed but more so curious. He asked, "And what would you be willing to deal?"

Vernon looked around, confirming no one was around, and said, "My freakish nephew, I want him gone. If you take him then you must swear to never return to Surrey."

The man raised an eyebrow with a dark look in his eyes as he asked, "How old is your nephew?"

"The boy is 6."

The pedophile grinned darkly, almost predatorily as he said, "Get me the boy by tonight and you'll have my word to never return."

Later that night Vernon got ready. He had already bound the freak and gagged him. Now, he was just waiting for the pedophile.

The black suburban rounded the corner and stopped in front of Number 4 Privet Drive at exactly midnight.

Vernon dragged the bound child out of the house with him as the pedophile got out of his vehicle with a ski mask on. He came to the uncle and nephew and examined the boy like he was a toy or an animal for slaughter.

To Harry, this man reminded him of those bad people that the teachers taught him to avoid because they did bad things to children. Normally, his magic would try to save in some way but it was exhausted from accidentally apparating him to the school roof earlier today. Before Harry could try to defend himself in some way, a strong blow to the back of his head knocked him unconscious.

The masked man gave a small shiver in pleasure as he threw Harry into his trunk. Turning to Vernon he said with a grin, "As to our accord, I swear to never return to Surrey on my honor of being in the Queen's Navy."

With irritated but satisfied nod Vernon went inside his house as the masked man drove off with Harry. Unknown to either man or even Dumbledore, as the instruments monitoring Harry died with no indication, but were designed to explode or sing or tap dance when they go off, the wards collapsed due to a flaw. Evil within and evil without voided the wards and Vernon had all but the worst intentions with this deal.

When Harry regained consciousness, he found himself unbound but sitting in a chair in a closed and mostly empty warehouse. There was little detail in the building, the most being the black suburban, a red car, and the chalkboard in front of him. On the chalkboard though, was a different story. It was covered in pictures of naked children looking violated, bruised, bloody, and bound in duct tape. Some were even dead as evidenced by a few that were beheaded.

"You like that?" questioned a voice that echoed in the warehouse. The masked man stepped out from behind the chalkboard with a roll of duct tape in hand.

"Past victims of mine, each just as beautiful as the last."

The masked man walked up to Harry and backhanded him, causing Harry to fall out of his seat with a swiftly swelling cheek and a small pained cry. He continued, "You know the media likes to call me the Tapiar. A rapist, pedophile, and serial killer extraordinaire. It has a certain ring to it, ya know?"

Harry crawled back as he realized what the man did to the other kids. Before he could get farther, the man viciously kicked Harry in the ribs but he was careful. The kick was restrained so that his victim did not die from a punctured lung so the ribs remained unbroken if only barely.

Harry gave a small whimper and he tried to crawl away, coincidentally towards the vehicles. The masked man laughed as Harry tried to get away. He said amused, "A tough one, eh? Didn't know your uncle got you ready for me."

At Harry's shocked look the masked man felt a sick sense of glee in those horror stricken eyes. He continued, "Oh yes, your uncle gave you to me, probably so I didn't go after his kid. While nice, they seem to have less innocence when they're that fat. But you, you look just so delicious!"

Harry was near the red car and pulled himself up while leaning on it. Behind him the masked man pulled out a pocket knife and stuck it down the neckline. With one downward motion, Harry's rag of a shirt was split in two and violently ripped off of him.

Harry's bare shoulder was grabbed hard, enough that Harry knew from experience that it would bruise, and twisted to look into the face of his tormentor. The man's breath smelled of alcohol and smoke as he got real close to Harry.

Before anything else happened Harry's subconscious acted to protect him. His magic, however powerful, has not helped himself in this life threatening situation. So, it turned to a tried and true power, more specifically Primus' power. As no immediate change or power up could be made to Harry, not without hurting himself, it sent out the power in a pulse.

Behind Harry, that power washed over the two vehicles. To Harry it sounded like metals sliding against each other. As the overhead lights were only over the chair he woke up in and the chalkboard, Harry would have had to turn around to see what it was. Why he didn't was because he did not want to turn his back on the bad man. That, and he was scared of what could be behind him as the masked man had an 'oh shit' look on his face.

Neither human moved until another metal-on-metal sound and a distinctly female voice said soothingly, "Little one, please move backwards into the car. It is safe."

Harry didn't mull over his choices long, especially since his other choice was staying with the bad man who hurt him. Slowly he backed up, that is until the man tried to lunge forward to grab him. Emphasis on tried, since a gunshot rang out and the ground between them exploded. Luckily Harry only got some smoke in his face. The man though, had his legs blown off at the kneecaps and he let everyone know as he screamed in agony.

"Watch it!" said the voice from before. A gruff voice, bordering on a growl, replied, "I am. Get him and get out of here; I'll catch up."

"Little one, please get in."

Harry scrambled backwards into the open door and fell into the front seat. The door closed on its own as the car bolted away. It went through the thin metal door of a loading dock and out into wherever Harry was. A hiss came from the vents on the dashboard as Harry felt woozy. The same voice from before cooed Harry to sleep in seconds as Harry put up little resistance due to exhaustion.

Behind the red car, the black suburban followed through the hole as the warehouse went up in a spectacular explosion. By the time any law enforcement arrived, the only evidence left was a charred body and the miraculously spotless chalkboard covered in pictures with only one spot open under 'Number Thirteen.'

(A/N): The hardest part about this chapter was the creation of one of the characters since I wanted a Decepticon personality but all the good, applicable names from G1 were taken. I do intend to use as many G1 Transformers as I can that are not already in the series. Name suggestions are welcome and please review.


End file.
